Cadeau Anonyme
by Tyanilisha
Summary: A Noël, Chrome trouve sous le sapin Vongola un cadeau pour elle. Un cadeau en argent, fait main, très joli. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas la moindre idée de qui en est l'auteur. Heureusement, il y a des indices pour la mettre sur la voie.


Disclaimer : Tout ce qui constitue Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Chrome a reçu un cadeau de Noël dont elle ne connait pas l'origine. Que va-t-elle faire, quand elle saura de qui ce cadeau provient ? (dit comme ça, ça a vraiment l'air affreusement cliché, tiens)

Note : Attention, cliché en vue. Mais ce couple n'est il pas trop adorable ?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cadeau Anonyme<span>**

A Noël, Chrome a reçu une bonbonnière, toute en argent, avec un joli petit couvercle, comme un clapet, qui s'ouvre quand on appuie du pouce sur la protubérance qui s'avance juste au dessus de la petite anse.

Dedans il y avait des pâtes de fruits sucrées, et des caramels salés, avec de jolis papiers de toutes les couleurs.

Pas d'étiquette écrite à la main sur le paquet, un petit autocollant impersonnel, imprimé Chrome, du genre que tout le monde commande pour Noël, pour gagner du temps en faisant les paquets.

Il y avait beaucoup de rubans sur le paquet, qui bouclaient et s'entrelaçaient sur le papier d'emballage. Dessous, il y avait un autre carré d'emballage, en tissu, qui enveloppait délicatement la pièce d'argenterie.

Il y a une frise gravée sur le pourtour de bonbonnière, tout en délicatesse, et en sobriété. C'est une très belle pièce.

Pourtant, Chrome n'a pas eu l'impression qu'elle appartenait à un service à thé, ou même à un service de vaisselle complet. La bonbonnière est trop particulière pour ça, peut-être.

Et il n'y avait pas la moindre signature, pas le moindre marque de fabrique, ou même marque d'un artiste particulier.

Personne n'avait pu lui répondre sur l'auteur de ce cadeau.

Même Tsuna avait eu l'air surpris. Le papier cadeau n'avait rien en commun avec les autres cadeaux, et pourtant, la moitié des paquets présents portaient le même genre d'étiquettes autocollantes.

Elle savait que ça ne venait pas de Mukuro. Il avait été très curieux sur ce cadeau, et lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises si elle était certaine de ne pas savoir qui aurait pu en être à l'origine.

Il lui fallut du temps, pour savoir.

C'est par accident, que Chrome devina.

Elle était à une des réunions, c'était un après midi ensoleillé. Kyoko était là, et les deux jeunes filles discutaient tranquillement. Kyoko avait toujours une voix douce et chaleureuse. Et elle souriait beaucoup. Ce serait agréable d'être amie avec elle. Chrome espérait presque pouvoir l'être vraiment, un jour, et ne pas être juste une connaissance. Kyoko était de ce genre de personne adorablement compréhensive et un brin naïve.

Haru était là aussi, et bien que Chrome n'ait pas vraiment suivi la conversation de bout en bout, comme souvent, les choses explosèrent.

Chrome ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe, mais c'est probablement les fortes personnalités, celles des autres Gardiens. Ou peut-être que c'est parce qu'ils ont vingt ans. Surement un mélange des deux.

Souvent ça n'est jamais grave. Sauf pour leur environnement, bien sûr. Les dynamites, sabres, et autres coups de tonfas n'ont jamais fait de biens à des murs ou à des arbres. Ou à un toit.

Quelques insultes, quelques sourires narquois, quelques grognements de colères, pas mal de cris. Aboie, mais ne mord pas trop.

Chrome avait du mal à s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait de la voix de Tsuna, quand il avait fait cette comparaison devant elle. Il avait soupiré, et secoué la tête. Mais le coin de ses lèvres était étiré.

C'était il y quelques années.

Mais c'était un bon souvenir, et Chrome l'avait gardé précieusement, avec les autres bons souvenirs.

Aujourd'hui, donc, une dispute avait éclaté, encore une fois. Avec des grands gestes, des poings serrés, quelques exagérations, et pas mal de cinéma. Aboie, mais ne mord pas trop.

Kyoko s'était excusée, pour aller demander à son grand frère d'intervenir, et de calmer le jeu. C'était d'abord surtout entre le gardien de la Tempête, et le gardien de la Pluie, mais Haru s'était interposé, et Yamamoto avait battu en retraite rapidement, la laissant seule face au gardien de la Tempête.

Le gardien de la Tempête était toujours cris ou grondements, jamais entre les deux. Ses rapports écrits étaient toujours impeccables, pourtant, concis et clairs. Et il n'hésitait jamais à donner de son temps à son rôle de Gardien.

Il fronçait presque toujours les sourcils.

Haru répliqua quelque chose, Hayato jeta un coup d'œil au boss, qui lui répondit par un regard sérieux sans équivoque. Fin de la bataille.

L'italien leva les mains au ciel, dans un large mouvement exaspéré, abandonnant la bataille comme Tsuna le souhaitait. Le soleil se refléta sur les nombreuses bagues qu'il portait. Une chevalière avec le symbole des Vongola, et des anneaux en argent sur presque chaque doigt. Ses mains effilées portaient bien l'argent.

L'un des anneaux, assez larges, arborait une décoration quasi similaire à celle de la bonbonnière.

Chrome hésita longtemps sur quoi faire de cette information.

Pendant un temps, à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le gardien de la Tempête, elle hésitait à lever les yeux, mais en gardant les yeux baissés, l'anneau en argent attirait son regard, à chaque fois.

Elle en parla à mi mot à Mukuro, qui ne lui répondit pas grand chose.

Finalement, elle se rendit un matin chez le gardien de la Tempête, se promettant de lui demander s'il était bien la personne derrière la bonbonnière.

Son appartement sentait le café.

Il lui offrit un verre de vin, en guise d'apéritif, dans le salon plutôt organisé. La table était envahie de livres et de schémas, et de feuilles couvertes d'une écriture élégante, mais pressée, comme s'il prenait des notes dans l'urgence à chaque fois.

Et dans un coin du salon, un coin protégé par des feuilles spéciales, utilisées par les plombiers principalement, il y avait des objets en argent, une lampe à souder, un marteau, et une boite à couvercle transparent, avec de minuscules burins, et des mèches de forêts aussi fines que des aiguilles.

Quelques anneaux, un bracelet, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une sarbacane en argent, des flèches, un plateau avec une certaine frise près des bords.

Quand les yeux gris verts se posèrent sur elle, attentifs et silencieux, Chrome sourit, et prit une gorgée de vin blanc, pour se donner le temps de formuler sa demande.

Après, quand le gardien de la Tempête détourna les yeux et rosit un peu, en marmonnant du bout des lèvres que le principal était que le cadeau lui ait plu, Chrome décida qu'il était grand temps de mettre sa timidité de côté, et fréquenter un peu plus Gokudera.

Quand elle ressortit de l'appartement, après le déjeuner, elle avait été pratiquement forcé d'accepter un collier en argent, avec des mailles minuscules, et un pendentif en forme de rose. Un travail délicat, et minutieux, plutôt très réussi.

Et durant le déjeuner, Gokudera n'avait ni crié, ni grondé. Quand il parlait normalement, sa voix avait un léger accent exotique.

Chrome se promit de demander l'aide de Kyoko, pour trouver une recette de gâteau vraiment délicieuse, pour la semaine prochaine. Après tout, elle avait invité Hayato à venir voir ce que devenait la bonbonnière.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em>N'est-ce pas trop mignon ? <em>

_Et ce titre n'est il pas trop cliché ? _

_XD_

_Mais j'étais désespérée. A deux doigts de finir par choisir 'Trahi par l'anneau !'. Ça, ou 'Anonymous Homemade Silver Gift'. Soit Cadeau Anonyme en Argent Fait Main. _

_Merci d'avoir lu ! _


End file.
